


Proposal

by By_the_Void



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/By_the_Void/pseuds/By_the_Void
Summary: Because my brain loves Promnis and angst.





	1. Chapter 1

“Noct, we're sorely overmatched. Let us retreat.” 

  


No sooner than those words left Ignis’ mouth, a Ronin was lunging at the Prince, whose back was turned. Ignis watched on in horror, the dread only growing when Prompto lunged in front of the blade. The sight of the Ronin’s sword plunging through Prompto’s lower back and out stomach sent a chill through Ignis, down to his bones.

  


“Get Noct… To safety,” the blonde wheezed, slumping and sliding off the edge of the blade, hitting the ground in a pool of blood. 

  


Noct shook as he turned, saw his best friend pale and lifeless on the ground. He couldn't move, even as the daemon took a swing at him. 

  


Gladio was there in an instant to block the oncoming attack, Ignis at Prompto’s side with a Phoenix down, pressing the feather to the boy's chest and watching it glow. He couldn't show the Prince how scared he was. 

  


Shaking out of his petrified state, Noct let out an outraged shout, attacking the daemon with everything he had. It took time, but the monster was eventually downed, finished off with a brutal slash to the neck from Noctis. 

  


In the silence, Prompto’s labored breathing was heard. 

  


“He's alive, though just barely. We need to get to camp. If he survives the night, there’s a good chance he'll make it.” Ignis gently lifted Prompto into his arms, and the friends made their way to the closest haven. 

  


\---

  


Prompto was conscious, breathing raggedly from his place in the tent. Noct was on one side, Gladio on the other. 

  


Gladio felt deep rooted guilt. He was Noct’s shield. Not only had he failed to protect the Prince, but he’d  almost gotten Prompto  _ killed _ . Prompto kept reassuring him that it wasn't his fault.

  


Noct hadn't moved an inch since they settled Prompto in, sitting vigilant at his side, stroking his hair gently to soothe him when the pain would become too much. 

  


“Noct… Get Ignis,” Prompto begged quietly. The man hadn’t set foot in the tent, under the pretense of making dinner. 

  


“Finally gonna tell him?” Noct’s voice was quieter than usual as he stood. He beckoned Gladio after him, ignoring the man’s confused face. 

  


“Yeah. Ghost me would be pissed if I didn’t,” he joked, smiling through the pain and the darkness that threatened to pull him back under. 

  


Noct chuckled as he and Gladio exited the tent. Prompto heard the three talking quietly before Ignis was stepping into the tent, taking Noct’s place at his side. 

  


“Hey,” Prompto whispered, smiling still. 

  


“Hello,” the man replied, Prompto’s ever-radiant smile contagious. “Noctis said you had something urgent to tell me.”

  


“I do. Should’ve told you earlier, but I was afraid. I love you, Ignis. I had dreams where you and I were able to marry, and how happy we were. How silly of me.”

  


“It isn't silly, Prompto. If you should survive this, I promise we will marry,” Ignis took one of Prompto’s cold hands, holding tight. 

  


“I don't want you to be with me out of pity, Iggy.”

  


“Come now, you know me better than that, darling. I've cared for you for longer than you know, but it is unlike me to assert my personal feelings. I could only hope you harbored affection for me, and I waited for you to tell me despite my suspicions that my feelings were reciprocated.”

  


Prompto whimpered softly, threading his fingers through Ignis’. “Dunno if I'll make it, Iggy.”

  


“You will. I swear you will.”

  


\---

  


It took weeks for Prompto to make a full recovery, and those weeks were hard. The others would go on hunts frequently to buy potions to keep the blonde stable, and even a Phoenix down when his breathing had stopped on the third day. 

  


Now, he was his usual self, the only difference being the matching scars on his back and stomach. It wasn't enough to bring his spirit down, though. 

  


The four were in Hammerhead now, eating dinner at Taka’s place with Cindy and Cid, a very rare treat to be able to have a comfortable dinner with their companions.

  


They eventually finished, and Prompto noticed that Cid, Cindy, and Taka still hung around. He noticed, but thought nothing of it. 

  


At least until Ignis was in front of him, kneeling on one knee, looking rather flustered. The blush on his cheeks was truly endearing, Promoto staring into those seafoam eyes. 

  


“Prompto, I made a promise to you a few weeks ago, and I intend to fulfil that promise today. I've held great affection for you for a long time, as you have for me. Will you marry me?”

  


Prompto saw the nervous, expectant faces of his friends. Like there were any other answer than the one he was about to give. 

  


“Hell yes!”

  


Applause erupted around them, Gladio wolf whistling and Cindy making excited noises as Ignis slipped the silver band into his fiancé’s finger. 

  


“Love you,” Prompto breathed when their kiss ended. 

  


“And I, you, darling.”

  


\---

  
End. May do a honeymoon chapter. Also I REALLY love reviews. Share with your fellow Promnis lovers.


	2. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom and Ignis get married and take their honeymoon in Altissia.

**Here it is, the long (not) awaited honeymoon! Doesn’t everybody love Everybody Lives Nobody Dies fics?**

 

\---

 

It took six months after his recovery for the wedding to finally happen. It was a small event, just the closest of family and friends. Ignis looked absolutely  _ stunning _ in his charcoal tux, perfectly fitted to his body. Prompto was certainly a beauty in his white tux, a crown of white roses on his head (courtesy of Lunafreya and Iris), Cor taking the initiative to walk him down the aisle like a blushing bride (which he absolutely was). 

 

The reception was amazing as well, Prompto and Ignis sharing their first dance, Prompto only stumbling a little bit at first and giggling happily the whole way. Ignis smiled indulgently at him, arms firm around that slim waist as they swayed together. 

 

When the festivities ended, the couple excused themselves, Noctis and Gladio joining them to escort them to their destination. 

 

“It’s going to be a long ride to Altissia, my love. I surely hope you’re prepared,” Ignis teased, arms around that waist almost possessively, not that Prompto minded in the least. 

 

“Absolutely. What could be better than a honeymoon in Altissia with the love of my life?” 

 

“How right you are.” 

 

\---

 

Gladio and Noctis dropped them off at their boat, hugs and congratulations given once again before they departed, Ignis and Prompto stepping onto Cid’s boat, and they were off. 

 

They spent the trip sitting on the back seat of the boat, Prompto tucked comfortable into Ignis’ side throughout. When Altissia came into view, he grinned and hopped up, running to the side of the boat to take pictures. 

 

“Babe, c’mere! I see it!”  Ignis indulged his husband, uncrossing his legs and joining Prompto by the side of the boat, sliding his arm around him. “It’s so pretty,” Prompto yipped happily, watching the city grow larger as they grew closer. 

 

“We’ll be able to see everything first hand. Noctis gave us quite a large sum of money as a wedding gift so that we may thoroughly enjoy our stay here.”

 

“How long are we going to be here? You never did tell me,” Prompto turned his head slightly, stealing a kiss from Ignis’ perfect lips. 

 

“Two months,” he murmured into Prompto’s ear, satisfaction growing within him as those blue eyes widened in shock, an excited smile splitting his lips. He suddenly had two arms full of squealing blonde, kisses being peppered over his face. He let himself laugh freely, his husband’s excitement had always been contagious, long before their feelings were admitted. 

 

“That’s wonderful! Christ, how much did Noct give us!?” 

 

“Noct gave us a lot. I also took it upon myself to save up some money during the time before the wedding,” Ignis explained, avoiding the exact sum of money Noct had given them, knowing it’d likely spark guilt in the blonde, who had grown up as a civilian. 

 

“We’ll have to bring him something back,” the blonde concluded. 

 

\---

 

They spent their day roaming Altissia, going to various restaurants and sites. He watched in fond amusement as Prompto threw a paper bird into the mouth of a large statue, whooping happily when it went in without issue. Leave it to a crackshot like Prompto to make such a difficult mark. 

 

“What did you wish for, love?” 

 

“To spend the rest of my life with you,” the blonde said cheekily, but he couldn’t hide the light blush on those pale, freckled cheeks. 

 

“Consider it done.” Ignis gave him a chaste kiss. “It’s getting late. I hear the stars are gorgeous at night. What say we take a ride on the gondola, then head to the hotel?” 

 

“Sounds perfect.” 

 

Thus the couple found themselves reclining on the gondola bench, holding hands and staring at the shining stars. “You don’t see them like this back home,” Prompto whispered, leaning his head on Ignis’ shoulder. 

 

“No,” Ignis agreed. “It’s lovely, though not nearly as lovely as my husband.” 

 

“You have no idea how much I love it when you call me your husband. How much I love that I get to call you my husband.” Prompto lifted their hands, fingers laced together, staring at the silver band on his finger. 

 

“It’s the same way for me,” Ignis admitted, pulling their hands close to place a kiss on that ring. “Tonight, I will show you how much I adore you, my husband.” 

 

\---

 

The hotel room was lavish, to say the least. The bed was big enough to fit Gladio four times over with room to spare, the pillows large and soft. It was decorated in soft cream tones, mellow and comfortable. Prompto took a peek into the bathroom, the tub was huge! 

 

“Shall we bathe?” 

 

They found themselves in the tub, the water pleasantly warm and kept so by the gentle jets in the tub. Prompto was seated between Ignis’ legs, his back pressed tight to that firm chest as long fingers scrubbed his body, the soap smelling pleasantly fruity. 

 

The gentle caresses turned far less innocent very quickly, fingers brushing over Prompto’s nipples until they were hard, free hand snaking down to coax him to hardness, stroking him slowly. 

 

Satisfied at his lover’s state of arousal, Ignis slipped his fingers further down, between trembling thighs to tease at his entrance. He rubbed the tight ring of muscle lightly, adding occasional pressure until Prompto’s head was thrown back, face turned toward Ignis as he moaned against the older man’s defined jaw. 

 

Ignis was patient, he prided himself on that, but it was slipping. Sooner than he had really planned, he was slipping his finger entirely into his husband, the long digit reaching deep. He felt Prompto twitch, a small hand coming to curl against the back of his neck. 

 

Ignis curled his finger, pressing against the pleasure spot deep inside Prompto, smirking slightly as hips pressed down into his hand, a loud moan vibrating against his throat. He pulled his finger out to the tip, earning a whine, before pushing in with two. 

 

“Fuck, Iggy,” Prompto breathed, rolling his hips down as those fingers thrust in, brushing against that spot inside him. “C’mon, more, right there!” 

 

Ignis took his cue, shoving his fingers in deep, roughly rubbing against the blonde’s prostate. Prompto  _ screamed _ , throwing his head back hard. Strings of long, loud cries and short, breathless grunts left Prompto as those fingers continued to mercilessly rub that spot. 

 

It took only a few short minutes of that torturous attention for Prompto to come apart, his orgasm ripping through him with a force he’d never felt. It left his head spinning as he laid bonelessly against Ignis, whimpering softly in overstimulation as the brunette continued to tease that spot, though far gentler than before. 

 

“Shall we take this to the bed? I am eager to claim you.” He waited for that tired nod, shifting until he was able to lift his husband from the tub. He toweled them off quickly before carrying Prompto to the bed, dropping him on the surface and watching him bounce. 

 

The blonde scooted back until his head rested on the pillows, Ignis taking his place between his thighs, like a king claiming his throne. Ignis snagged the lube, coating himself and Prompto’s twitching hole generously. Gentle fingers touched the undersides of his knees, coaxing them up over broad shoulders. A hand disappeared between them, guiding Ignis to his opening and inside. 

 

Slow, gentle rolls of Ignis’ hips until he was seated fully inside, groaning softly at the tight heat surrounding his cock. He stayed still for the sake of his lover, but the blonde whined and pushed his hips back impatiently. 

 

“Fuck me, Ignis. Come on, want you.  _ Need _ you!” 

 

Ignis needed no further persuading, pulling out and thrusting back in, setting a quick pace that pushed the blonde up the sheets a bit with every movement. One long-fingered hand was curled around Prompto’s hip, the other clutching his thigh. The tight grip was sure to leave bruises. 

 

Their pace spiraled quickly out of control until Ignis was  _ slamming _ inside with each thrust, brushing against that pleasure spot inside of his lover, the blonde moaning out a mantra of  _ please _ and  _ Ignis _ as he squirmed, pushing his hips back with every thrust. 

 

Ignis was reaching his peak quickly, making a split second decision as he let pale thighs slip around his waist, gripping the blonde’s arms and rolling them until he was laying back and Prompto was bouncing eagerly in his lap, flushed cock bouncing against his stomach with every movement. 

 

“Iggy, I’m gonna come. Want you to come. Come inside me, Shiva,  _ please _ !” That was absolutely the last straw for the brunette as he slammed inside a few more times, throwing his head back and groaning louder than he had the entire night as he filled his husband full of his come. 

 

The feeling of that alone was enough to send Prompto over as well, white ribbons coating Ignis’ stomach before Prompto collapsed on top of him, panting against his chest. When they calmed, they shared a few slow, lazy kisses in the afterglow. 

 

“... We’re going to need another bath.” 

 

\---

 

**So there it is. Approximately 1500 words of fluff and smut. Let me know what you thought in a review!**


End file.
